Now and Forever
by oXo-yellow-roze-violinist-oXo
Summary: It contrasted greatly against the white blossoms that surrounded her. A blood red rose against snow white lilies. -contestshipping-


_**NOW AND FOREVER**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

-

-

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

-

-

-

"_May! Hang on!" shouted Drew in desperation. His hand gripped hers tightly as he leaned over the edge of a cliff. May's tear filled cerulean orbs gazed at him. They reflected sorrow, fear, love, regret... They glowed dimly with determination as she forced herself to speak._

"_I'm sorry Drew. I love you, goodbye…" she said as her fingers slipped from his. Tears flowed from his emerald orbs as he stayed in his position, frozen._

"_May!" he screamed._

"_MAY!"_

_His anguished cry echoed about and those who heard felt his pain._

-x-

Drew's eyes snapped open. He didn't notice the tears that were streaming from his eyes. He didn't notice much these days. He got up mechanically and he got dressed in a black suit with a red tie. He did his best to make himself look presentable. After his normal morning rituals, he quietly left his home and he got into the backseat of a black limousine.

He didn't speak nor show any signs of living other than his constant breathing. Soon, they arrived at their destination. He got out and he quietly took his place alongside his friends who were all clad in black. A few greetings were exchanged until silence engulfed the crowd. His eyes scanned his surroundings lifelessly. He knew most of them from contests and his travels. He spotted Soledad, Ash, Misty, Dawn, Kenny, even Harley. His mind did not process anything though he could vaguely hear occasional sobs and murmurs.

He did not fail to notice the words spoken about May. The compliments and facts about her. He didn't realize that it was his turn to speak until Max nudged him. He robotically walked to the podium. He closed his eyes solemnly and cleared his throat.

"What can I say about May, that I wonder. There's so much that I don't know where to begin." he started.

"She was a wonderful person… Her smile can shed light on any situation…"

_Drew was waiting for his name to be called upon. Frankly, he was nervous though his pride would never let him admit it. He felt a soft tap on his shoulder and he turned to see May beaming at him._

"_Don't worry Drew, I know you'll be amazing."_

_Drew flipped his hair and smirked, his doubts gone._

"She's a good friend. Always there when you need her, smiling for you, crying for you…"

_Drew sat motionlessly as he looked at the moon, contemplating on his decision of leaving one of his treasured pokemon behind. He then noticed the girl beside him shedding tears._

"_What's wrong May?"_

"_It's nothing…you just seemed so sad, I thought I'd cry for you to help ease the pain…." she answered._

"She was selfless, even to the end…"

"_May! Don't let go!" Drew cried out in desperation._

"_If I don't, you'll fall too…" she argued. He looked at her with a horrified expression at the mere thought._

"_MAY!"_

"_I'm sorry Drew. I love you, goodbye…"_

"She was, no, _is_ May Maple…the girl I love, now and forever…" and with those words, Drew stepped down from the podium. He didn't make any effort to hide his tears. His words evoked sobs from the crowd. Soon after, the procession to the cemetery began and all was silent. The only sounds were sobs, sniffles, and footsteps.

As May's casket was being readied to be buried, Drew approached it to give a final glance at her. For that moment, she didn't seem dead. To him, it was as if she was sleeping soundly. He composed himself as he took the time to notice the red rose he placed between her hands before hand. It contrasted greatly against the white blossoms that surrounded her. A blood red rose against snow white lilies.

While contemplating on his words earlier, May's casket descended slowly. Drew whispered a few words that the wind carried to the heavens.

"That's right…Now and forever…"**-**

**-**

**-**

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

-

-

-

**Please Review!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

-

-

-


End file.
